BNS Khalid Bin Walid
|Ship class=Ulsan (Mod.) Class |Ship name=BNS Khalid Bin Walid' |Ship ordered=1998 |Ship builder=Daewoo Shipbuilding & Marine Engineering, Republic of Korea |Ship laid down=March 11, 1998 |Ship launched=August 29, 2000 |Ship commissioned=June 20, 2001 |Ship recommissioned=July 13, 2007 |Ship decommissioned=February 13, 2002 |Ship in service=2001-Present |Ship reclassified=Reduced to the reserve on February 13, 2002 |Ship status=In service |Ship homeport=Chittagong }} |module2= |Ship range= 4,000 n miles |Ship complement= 186 (16 officers) |Ship EW= ESM:Racal Cutlass 242; intercept ECM:Racal Scorpion; jammer |Ship armament= 8 x Otomat Mk. II Block IV AShM; 8 x FM-90N SAM; 1 x Otobreda 76 mm/62 Super Rapid; 4 x Otobreda 40 mm/70 (2 twin) compact CIWS; 6(2 triple) x 324 mm B-515 tubes - Whitehead A244S; 2 x Super Barricade chaff launchers |Ship aircraft= 1 x Hangar, 1 x Agusta-Westland AW109 Power ASW/SAR Helicopter |Ship motto= |Ship nickname= BNS BB |Ship honours= }} }} '''BNS' Khalid Bin Walid is a guided missile frigate of the Bangladesh Navy, and is one of the most modern currently in service with the new name of BNS BongoBondu. She is currently moored at Chittagong, serving with the Commodore Commanding BN Flotilla (COMBAN). About 200 personnel serve aboard her. This frigate type is said to the most modern frigate of its class in the region according to the Bangladesh Navy. History BNS Khalid Bin Walid is capable of serving in a combat role, as well as performing peacetime maritime duties. She was laid down on March 11, 1998 at Daewoo Shipbuilding & Marine Engineering, Republic of Korea, and commissioned on June 20, 2001 as BNS Khalid Bin Walid. The ship was decommissioned for various warranty repair works and placed in reserve class-III as DW 2000-H frigate on February 13, 2002. The primary role of this ship is the defence and surveillance of the country's exclusive economic zone. She also carries out various constabulary tasks within Bangladesh’s maritime boundary against maritime terrorism, environmental pollution, smuggling and can also be deployed for search and rescue operations when necessary. This vessel is said to be the most modern frigate of its class in the region according to official statistics. It is equipped with some of the most advanced systems available; the Otomat Mk.II Block.IV AShMs on board the vessel are an advanced and highly capable missile system with a range of 180+ km; these AShMs can change course mid-flight and the warship does not need to be repositioned to fire at the target (unlike other anti-ship missiles). It will be upgraded with the addition of another quad Otomat AShM launcher. Additionally the vessel is armed with sophisticated point-defence surface to air missile system in the form of 8 FM-90N SAMs (15 km range) and 4 x Otobreda 40 mm/70 (2 twin) compact CIWS. The vessel is also armed with 6 x 324 mm B-515 (2 triple) tubes which fire the EuroTorp Whitehead A244/S Mod.3 torpedoes (which is the latest version of that particular torpedo). All of these weapons systems together with the 1 x Otobreda 76 mm/62 Super Rapid Gun give the vessel extensive combat capability. This frigate is also equipped with Thales sensors including Mirador optical tracking system and Lirod Mk. 2 fire control radar. The combat management system of the ship is Thales TACTICOS.http://www.bdmilitary.com/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=221&Itemid=118 The Agusta-Westland AW109 Power naval helicopter on board is compatible to fire the C-701 AShMs and torpedoes among other weapons. Future plans Bangladesh Navy plans to further upgrade the vessel's combat capability with the installation of more AShM and SAM launchers on board.http://www.thedailystar.net/story.php?nid=77080 See also *List of ships of the Bangladesh Navy References and notes External links *BNS Khalid Bin Walid | Bangladesh Military Forces *Photo from Google earth *http://www.modernghana.com/news/215745/1/in-war-and-peace-invincible-at-sea-bangladesh-navy.html Category:Ulsan-class frigates of the Bangladesh Navy Category:2000 ships